El primer dia de un espia
by uchihagumi
Summary: "El primer dia de escuela" tambien es para los espias, criminales e inestables personajes, que cumplen con lo que les dicen al pie de la letra, con tal de mantener contento a su amo.


**Me hubiera gustado hacer el fic con más tiempo de sobra, pero no, todo lo dejo a la mera hora; es culpa de la escuela.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto**

**Este fic participa en el reto Primer día en la Academia Ninja del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

Sus ojos miran a todos lados, observa a las personas que lo rodean, que caminan a su alrededor; con esos ojos amarillos, tan hermosos, tan melancólicos. Quiere terminar pronto con lo que se le a asignado. Buscar a una persona, entre tantos chicos no es una tarea muy sencilla; es un espía profesional, convierte su trabajo en todo un arte. Se siente emocionado, le gusta la idea de poder salir de un lugar tan obscuro, donde su única compañía es la soledad. Aunque su salida se deba a cumplir los caprichos de un hombre, un dios.

Quien diría que su víctima estaría en una escuela tan grande, los niños no son un problema, ni mucho menos los shinobis que protegen esta, fácilmente los burlaría en cuanto termine su labor.

Su vestuario es uno sencillo; camisa en un corte V de color verde, al igual que su cabello, pantalones negros, las típicas sandiales que usan los ninjas y por último la banda de la aldea en la que reside, por ahora. Su aspecto llamaría la atención, si estuviera en otra aldea, pero esta zona se caracteriza por tener una que otra persona especial.

Especial, sonríe ante esa palabra.

-¿No estas nervioso por tu primer día de escuela?- bromea para romper el silencio que hay entre él y su otra mitad.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- dice la parte negra de su cuerpo. Por supuesto que lo estaba, compartían la misma idea de conocer gente nueva, de comportarse como las personas y no como un simple experimento recién salido de su lúgubre cautiverio; ser libres. Claro, jamás lo admitiría, ninguno de los dos expresaría sentimientos tan simples como esos, son objetos instituidos para complacer a un solo hombre. Los sentimientos no están permitidos en este mundo, te hacen más débil; si eres débil te mueres, así de sencillo.

-Probablemente- responde la parte blanca – No me parece correcto que evites mi pregunta con otra-.

Silencio. La mitad blanca hace una mueca de disgusto, aun se pregunta por qué tiene que estar con este sujeto. Lo único que tiene que hacer es encontrar a ese mocoso y matarlo, posteriormente se distanciara de su otra mitad y no lo vera hasta que Madara les asigne otra misión juntos, lo cual ya no pasara tan seguido, habrá más personas las cuales se encargaran de estos trabajos. O al menos eso es lo que él sabe, eso fue lo único que le dijo su líder; lo único que necesita saber, jamás se atrevería a preguntar de más; no le importa si su creador le miente o lo engaña.

Después de todo vivimos en una mentira; no será por mucho.

Entra al colegio, en los campos de enteramiento visualiza a los pequeños ninjas; busca a su víctima, nada. Se detiene a prestar atención por un momento, como le gustaría romper sus delicados cuellos. Tiene que concentrarse y no perderse en la locura, por lo menos aún no.

Adelante, lucha, prevalece.

Sigue su camino hacia uno de los edificios. Es grande y está pintado de rojo, el tiempo ha deteriorado la pintura, pero eso no evita que siga luciendo bien.

Busca por los pasillos, nada. Cada salón, nada. Llega a un corredor con dos direcciones voltea a la izquierda, solo una ventana, gira a la derecha ¡oh! Ahí está, hablando con una persona, un maestro tal vez. El chico es alto, pero no tanto como un adulto, su cabello negro esta alborotado y tiene unos singulares ojos azules, tiene piel blanca y una sonrisa forzada. Se despide del maestro y camina en dirección a donde él está, no sabe que lo espera, no sabe que la muerte aguarda su visita.

No se percata de la persona que está en el pasillo, levanta la vista y ahí está el, con una sonrisa en la mitad de su rostro; se sorprende un poco por la apariencia de este, pero la ignora por completo.

-Hola, pequeño amigo- dice la parte blanca, estirando su mano para saludar al chico, el cual duda por un momento pero después toma su mano, haciendo un saludo agradable.

-Bien, ahora que somos cuates, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- expresa el chico demasiado serio como para alguien de su edad, sin duda es hijo del jefe de la aldea; lastima, no sabe que su padre a traicionado a Madara y debe pagar las consecuencias.

-oh nada realmente importante, solo vengo a matarte- seguido de esto toma el cuello del chico con una de sus manos y lo levanta del suelo. No tiene buenos reflejos, piensa al notar que no es muy bueno esquivando ataques, el chico sujeta sus brazos con ambas manos, enterrándole las uñas en estos y dando patadas a la nada. –Sabes me caes bien, solo por eso dejare que escojas tu muerte- aclara el Zetsu blanco.

-Soy realmente afortunado, me han dado la forma de morir, pues bien ¿quiero saber si cuando me cortes la cabeza seguiré escuchando?, ¡vamos quiero averiguarlo!- declara, le sorprende la valentía de este chico, es una pena que tenga que morir hoy.

.

-¿te ha gustado tu primer día de clases?- pregunta el Zetsu negro, más para el que para su compañero.

-Pero por supuesto que sí, conocí mucha he conocido a mucha gente- expresa con cierto entusiasmo que logra molestar a su compañero, pero siguen con su camino y una vez más en silencio.

Que hermoso día de clases, les hubiera encantado quedarse más tiempo; disfrutando del hermoso cadáver.

.

Por los pasillos se ven a varios ninjas corriendo, les ha llegado el aviso de que hay un intruso y que no ha sido localizado un niño. Lo buscan por los salones, pero no lo encuentran, hasta que llegan a un pasillo y un rastro de sangre los atrae a lo que parece ser una pequeña habitación, la abren con cuidado, temen que el intruso siga dentro. Todo está obscuro, pero a lo lejos se puede observar el cuerpo del chico al que buscaban, la escena es desgarradora, este se encuentra boca abajo, con un charco de sangre saliendo de su cuerpo, justo donde debería estar su estómago, cortes cubren completamente este, sin contar los diferentes que también se alojan el cuello, sin duda quisieron quitarle la cabeza poco a poco, afortunadamente esto se hizo cuando ya estaba muerto. No hubo signos de lucha, estaba en claro que el chico deseaba morir y no le importo como.

**Lo sé es un asco, hasta a mí me da pena presentarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Me hubiera gustado ser más descriptiva en eso del asesinato, pero como dije al principio, todo a la mera hora D: **

**Agradecería que me mandaran un review**.

**POS CHILLO**


End file.
